Navidad Perfecta
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: La Navidad se considera una fiesta familiar de felicidad y calma. Pero no todos la pueden ver con los mismos ojos (One-shot navideño)


**¡Hola mis corazones! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes! Mi regreso al fanfic se inicia AHORA. Este año, escogí escribir un one-shot navideño de carácter amistoso para ustedes, con un pequeño mensaje de esperanza. Espero que lo disfruten.**

El aura alegre parecía marchitarse y su carisma parecía haberse esfumado sin explicación alguna y en su lugar, el agobio por un crudo sentimiento había quedado en su interior.

Preocupado.

Eso era lo que las facciones de su rostro delataban. Además, el brillo de sus orbes amatistas se veía tenuemente opacado por el mismo sentimiento. Rasgos y señales que no pasaron desapercibidas para cierta persona. O mejor dicho, espíritu.

" _¿Aibou?"_

\- ¿Eh? – el aludido despertó de su estado de letargo al escuchar en su cabeza la voz grave del faraón – Mou Hitori no Boku…

" _¿Te encuentras bien?"_ preguntó directamente este.

\- Ah… sí – respondió dudoso – No te preocupes. Solo estoy pensando en muchas cosas.

Yami no comprendió por qué su compañero mentía. Si, de todos modos, él podía darse cuenta cuando Yugi le mentía o le decía la verdad. Podía leerlo como si fuese un libro abierto. Y sus sospechas con respecto al estado desacostumbrado del tricolor más bajo, habían iniciado desde hace ya un buen tiempo y se habían acentuado al verlo ahora en la azotea de la escuela, completamente solo, a merced del frío y la fina nevada que caía en ese momento por ser diciembre.

Yugi no era así.

" _¿Estás seguro?"_ trato de insistir, creyendo que podría hacer algo al respecto.

\- Jonouchi-kun – murmuró Yugi mientras se sentaba en el suelo y acercaba sus rodillas a su pecho.

" _¿Ocurre algo malo con él?"_ inquirió el espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio disimulando su consternación con maestría.

\- Es… complicado – murmuró el tricolor menor abrazando sus rodillas. Su rostro reflejaba mucho y a la vez nada. Y por primera vez, Yami no supo definir con claridad que sentimientos embargaban a su compañero. Parecían una fusión compleja y la vez negativa – Pero… no te preocupes, Mou Hitori no Boku. Todo estará bien.

Sus palabras no bastaron para calmar a su amigo. Algo le estaba ocultando. Algo que le dolía. A pesar de todo, Yami optó por no insistir más. No tenía sentido presionar a su compañero y tampoco quería hacerlo. Cuando llegase el instante, Yugi lo diría todo.

Ante el deseo de poder ayudarlo, pero al no contar con algo con que hacerlo, optó por materializarse en su forma traslucida y sentarse al lado de su compañero, a modo de hacerle mayor compañía. No habló por largos minutos.

" _Aibou"_ cuando finalmente lo hizo, intentó evadir sus preocupaciones y dudas _"Creo que es mejor que entres. Aquí hace mucho frío"._

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – le preguntó Yugi con curiosidad. Si después de todo, Yami no podía tener sensaciones físicas a menos que usara su cuerpo.

" _Tus manos están demasiado blancas y la punta de tus dedos se ve algo morada"_ comenzó a enumerar el faraón _"La punta de tu nariz está enrojecida y tu cuerpo está temblando"._

\- Bien, bien, ya entendí, mamá – respondió Yugi con una pequeña risa mientras agitaba sus manos – Tienes razón. Lo último que quiero es pescar un resfriado o algo peor.

" _Habla por los dos, aibou"_ dijo el faraón _"Mira que después yo también voy a ser él que estará estornudando"._

Yugi soltó nuevamente una risita pequeña, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba la bufanda azul marino que cubría su cuello y su boca. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían nuevamente al interior del establecimiento, mientras el espíritu con quien compartía cuerpo flotaba a su lado, enseñando un rostro algo más tranquilo tras haber conseguido sacarle una sonrisa.

Al llegar al corredor principal de la escuela, se dirigió inmediatamente a su siguiente clase. Si bien aun no empezaba, no tenía nada de raro esperar en la sala de clases. Pero antes de llegar a destino, se encontró con alguien.

\- Anzu – murmuró al verla salir del baño de chicas.

\- Yugi – respondió ella – ¿Dónde estuviste? Te busqué por todas partes en el receso.

\- En la azotea – respondió este.

\- ¡¿En la azotea?! – exclamó la castaña estando a nada de que su voz se escuchara resonar por toda la preparatoria – ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?

\- No, Anzu – dijo Yugi con expresión nuevamente decaída – Solo… necesitaba pensar un poco.

La expresión de la chica se suavizó levemente, adivinando que era lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Es por Jonouchi? – quiso saber para confirmar su teoría.

Yugi no habló. Agachó la cabeza y asintió con pesar.

\- Lo lamento, Yugi – se disculpó la castaña, aun cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo – Si yo pudiera intentaría convencerlo, pero…

\- No te preocupes – sonrió el tricolor, ocultando con habilidad su tristeza – No es tu culpa.

\- Al menos quisiera poder acompañarte para que no te sientas mal – dijo la castaña. Su mirada azul zafiro se había opacado por la tristeza y la culpa – Pero, sabes que…

\- Descuida – volvió a detenerla el chico – No tienes por qué sentirte mal. Además, tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Tus padres no están muy seguido en casa.

\- Te llamaré de todos modos ese día – juró ella con ahínco – Lo prometo.

\- Gracias – respondió el tricolor.

Algo se removió en el corazón de la castaña al ver los ojos amatistas de su amigo de la infancia. Su mirada era brillante, pero no de alegría como estaba acostumbrada. Esta vez, era un brillo opaco de tristeza. Aquella misma imagen, fue lo que la impulsó a tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia ella para abrazarlo con suavidad.

\- ¿Anzu? – se extrañó el tricolor. Admitía que le gustaban esas muestras de afecto, pero aun así no era común a esas alturas de la vida que Anzu le abrazara.

\- Idiota ¿Cómo esperas que no me preocupe por ti? – musitó ella – Eres mi mejor amigo, Yugi. Y no quiero verte sufriendo.

El susodicho no dijo nada y solo pudo corresponder con suavidad al abrazo regalado por su amiga de la infancia, mientras su mirada cristalina delataba su deseo de llorar ante el peso de la culpa que no le pertenecía.

Yami, como espectador de todo lo que acontecía, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al notar con mayor claridad el sentimiento reflejado en los orbes de su compañero. Asumió de antemano que el menor se echaría a llorar en cualquier segundo. Pues ante el peso asfixiante cuyo origen aun era un enigma y los cálidos brazos de Anzu rodeándole con cariño, no sería sorpresa que Yugi cediera a las lágrimas. Después de todo, era el más sensible de su grupo de camaradas.

Pero, lo que dejó anonadado al faraón fue que lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario a sus expectativas.

Su compañero solo cerró los ojos y tras permanecer por unos segundos en lo que parecía una imperturbable calma, se apartó de Anzu.

\- Descuida – le habló con expresión convincente y una sonrisa diáfana – Estaré bien.

Tanto la castaña como el faraón supieron que una vez más, su mejor amigo estaba sepultando su dolor en lo más recóndito de su alma.

Ambos lo conocían muy bien. Anzu lo leía en su sonrisa luminosa, pero forzada y Yami podía sentirlo en su esencia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Había conseguido salir de clases apenas sonó la campana, evadiendo con maestría a sus amigos, pese a no querer hacerlo.

Se sentía de lo peor. Como un completo bastardo.

Pero había sido elección suya.

Sabía que se había excedido al rechazar la propuesta de Yugi. No por el mero hecho de haber dicho que no, sino la forma en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

" _¡Entiende que no me interesa la Navidad! ¿Acaso tengo que golpearte como antes para que lo entiendas?"_

Horrible. Las peores palabras que pudieron haber escapado de su boca.

Podía ser cierto que Yugi le había insistido con ahínco durante un par de días para que aceptara su invitación a pasar Navidad en su casa, pero eso no justificaba lo mal que lo había tratado al responderle.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Katsuya Jonouchi y la Navidad no eran amigos desde hace ya varios años.

Para ser más precisos, desde que su pequeña hermanita fue apartada de su lado.

Antes de aquel lamentable suceso en el que Shizuka terminó lejos de sus brazos, viviendo con su madre, no había 25 de diciembre en que el rubio no llevara una sonrisa en sus labios. Cada vez que llegaba esa anhelada fecha, siempre contaba con un exquisito plato de galletas navideñas caseras, dos tazones de chocolate caliente y un libro de historias navideñas. Todo con tal de pasar un hermoso momento al lado de su hermanita, quien siempre respondía con gusto a su petición anual.

Hasta el día en que ella se fue.

A partir de ese día oscuro, las tradiciones familiares y el significado de la Navidad solo se volvieron un vacío absoluto para él.

Y dudaba que algo o alguien pudiesen cambiarlo. Tal vez si ocurría el cliché milagro de Navidad, que para él sería ver de nuevo a su hermana en esa fecha especial…

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad

¿Pero que tonterías estaba pensando? Esas cosas solo sucedían en los cuentos de hadas sobre Santa Claus o el Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens. No en la cruda y puta realidad. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y proseguir su camino a casa.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos, que no notó por cual calle se había ido. Pensaba tomar un atajo para eludir la casa de su mejor amigo y así no joder más de lo que ya había hecho, pero al atarse a la rutina, siguió la misma ruta de todos los días y en contra de su voluntad, llegó frente a la reconocida casa tienda del tricolor. Solo cuando alzó la mirada comprobó su descuido y solo pudo exclamar un gruñido de impotencia. Y hubiese seguido de largo, de no ser por la persona a quien distinguió en la puerta de entrada.

\- Yugi

El aludido giró su cabeza al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz muy familiar. Una voz que en ese momento no sabía si lo alegraba o entristecía mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Bajó la cabeza, ocultó la mirada tras sus mechones de cabello rubio y exhaló un suspiro que se convirtió en frío vapor.

\- Hola – fue su gélida respuesta. Su voz no era ni rastro de lo que Jonouchi acostumbraba a escuchar. Eso lo hizo sentir peor.

Un silencio incómodo, pero inevitable se instaló entre ambos. Uno sentía ganas de huir y el otro de darle la espalda y entrar a su hogar, fingiendo que siquiera lo había visto. Pero ninguno daba un paso o una señal de querer moverse de allí.

La inevitable necesidad y deseo de pedir perdón, de sepultar la culpa a cien metros bajo tierra, de recuperar el vínculo que se había tiznado…

Todo aquello ardía en los corazones de ambos adolescentes.

\- Lo lamento.

Pero el asombro nació en uno de ellos, cuando el contrario fue el primero en pedir la indulgencia con la voz entrecortada, siendo que la culpa jamás fue suya.

\- Yugi, no tienes que…

\- Sí, sí debo hacerlo – insistió el aludido – Yo… fui muy egoísta contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – Jonouchi no daba crédito a sus palabras.

\- Me entusiasmé tanto con la idea de celebrar la Navidad, que siquiera pensé si tú deseabas lo mismo – explicó Yugi mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza, ocultándose de la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo – Fui muy necio contigo.

Jonouchi se quedó en absoluto silencio, sin saber que hacer, pero anhelando que Yugi callara sus palabras insultantes contra si mismo.

\- Sí me merecía otro golpe por no haberte escuchado.

Y aquella oración, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- ¡Ya deja de culparte, idiota! – alzó la voz Jonouchi mientras empuñaba sus manos con rabia. De no ser porque llevaba guantes, seguramente sus uñas habrían acabado incrustadas en la palma de sus manos – ¡Aquí el que se excedió fui yo! ¡No tienes que…!

Se calló al ver que su amigo se mordía su labio inferior y que sus hombros temblaban ante la acción forzada y desesperada de contener el llanto. A pesar de la distancia intermedia entre ambos y la ligera niebla que comenzaba a bajar, el rubio pudo ver con asombrosa claridad que lagrimas de culpa caían de los ojos amatistas de Yugi, bajando por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre la entrada de la tienda cubierta de nieve, desapareciendo.

\- Yugi – se acercó rápidamente a él y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de este – Oye… por favor cálmate.

\- Perdón – el susodicho se intentó limpiar las lágrimas en vano, pues estas brotaban sin césar – Perdóname…

\- ¡Que no llores, tonto! – Jonouchi no pudo evitar abrazarlo ¡Maldita sea! Verlo así empeoraba su estado culposo – Es… es contagioso ¿Lo sabías? Y no quiero llorar como niña porque… no va conmigo.

Yugi escuchó su voz quebrarse y comprendió que sus palabras en tono forzado de broma eran un intento en vano por ocultar su verdadero dolor. Correspondió a su abrazo y lloró en silencio, dejando ir en una catarsis todo lo que durante aquellos días se había negado a llorar en los brazos de Anzu.

Porque no era capaz de desahogar sus sentimientos con alguien que no fuese Jonouchi, siquiera con el faraón. Y eso era porque el origen de su depresivo estado se hallaba en el desacuerdo entre ambos que había concluido de la peor forma.

Ambos estaban heridos. Ambos sentían culpa. Ambos habían errado. Y el primer paso para corregir esos errores y reconciliarse, fue dicho involuntariamente a coro por ambos.

\- Lo siento.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Todo se fue a la mierda cuando la alejaron de mi lado.

Secando sus ojos con un pañuelo de papel que su camarada le había facilitado, Jonouchi daba por culminado su relato y explicación a sus razones para sentir tal repudio y rechazo hacia la Navidad.

\- Entonces… ¿No has vuelto a celebrar la Navidad… desde que tu hermana se fue? – quiso confirmar Yugi. Aunque sonara tonto, pero a veces las cosas dolorosas son muy difíciles de asimilar.

\- Así es, viejo – asintió Jonouchi – Cada año, cuando llegan estas festividades… lo único que siento es rabia e impotencia. Solo recuerdo lo idiota e inútil que fui cuando era niño… lo débil que fui por no protegerla… cuidarla… o al menos insistir que nos llevarán juntos…– el llanto lo atrapó nuevamente – ¡Soy un idiota!

\- Jonouchi-kun – su amigo le sostuvo el antebrazo con cuidado – No puedes culparte toda tu vida por lo que sucedió.

\- No he sido capaz de hacer nada útil por ella – se regañó de forma hiriente el chico rubio.

\- No es verdad – contradijo Yugi – Por ella hiciste más de lo que cualquiera pudo haber logrado. Entraste al torneo del Reino de los Duelistas por ella, para pagar su cirugía, para que no quedara ciega. La salvaste de un desenlace terrible e inevitable. Le infundiste valor para que corriera el riesgo y se atreviera a operarse. Estuviste a su lado en todo momento… incluso tus mejores duelos los dedicaste a su nombre además del de Mai.

\- Yugi – fue todo lo que pudo musitar Jonouchi con los ojos desbordados de gotas salinas y fusionadas de dolor y una creciente admiración.

\- Tú la salvaste de muchas formas – concluyó Yugi sonriendo de forma diáfana – Tú… eres su héroe.

\- Amigo – apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de él – No… ¡No tengo idea de qué carajos debería responder sobre tus palabras!

\- No es necesario – habló el tricolor – Eres mi mejor amigo… y lo que digo es la verdad, Jonouchi-kun. Porque para mí también, eres alguien admirable. Incluso igual de admirable que Mou Hitori no Boku.

\- Viejo, no exageres por favor – respondió Jonouchi sonriendo y quitándose los vestigios de lágrimas – No me compares con un faraón.

\- Voy a repetirte lo que me dices cada vez que niego ser más fuerte que él – Yugi carraspeó un poco e imitando de forma socarrona la voz de su amigo, prosiguió – ¡Ya deja de lado tu maldita modestia, hombre!

\- ¡Oye! Yo no hablo así.

Ambos comenzaron a reír de forma estruendosa, cual dos niños pequeños que se divierten tras cometer una travesura. Aquella densa atmosfera de culpa que los había mantenido hundidos en la tristeza y la dolencia de alma con latidos hirientes en el pecho se comenzaba a destruir en pedazos, abriendo paso a la luz de la renovada confianza y la recuperada alegría que los caracterizaba a ambos. Uno de forma estruendosa y el otro de forma carismática. El cálido ambiente de la sala del hogar acogedor de Yugi Muto, ya decorado para la festividad del 25 de diciembre con un árbol luminoso, pero simple y guirnaldas verdes con escarcha blanca en las paredes, ayudó perfectamente a esta reconciliación peculiar. La risa se fue atenuando y solo quedó una sensación de calma que los hizo recuperar su conversación al quedar pendiente una última pregunta.

\- Jonouchi-kun – lo nombró Yugi – No voy a presionarte esta vez, pero… haré un último intento…

\- Dilo – respondió Jonouchi.

\- ¿Te gustaría… pasar la Navidad conmigo y mi familia? – inquirió con timidez – Puede… que esto no reemplace lo que hacías con tu hermana menor cuando eran niños, pero… no quiero que estés solo en este día tan importante…

\- Yugi – Jonouchi apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y luego la apoyó sobre su cabeza, para finalmente despeinarlo – Tendría que ser extremadamente idiota como para rechazar una vez más esa invitación.

\- ¿En verdad? – habló pasmado el más bajo – ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

\- Sí, viejo – afirmó nuevamente el rubio – Acepto tu invitación.

Una sonrisa luminosa de parte de aquel que aceptaba acoger a su mejor amigo en su hogar, darle un lugar donde pasar una instancia feliz, fue el sello de aquel compromiso y el final de aquel triste conflicto entre ambos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los minutos para la medianoche, el término de la Nochebuena y el inicio de los primeros segundos del 25 de diciembre se iban acercando a pasos lentos y suaves, amortiguados por la nieve que cubría esa noche las calles de Ciudad Domino. Todas las casas enseñaban sus decoraciones navideñas en forma de luces de colores parpadeantes e incluso música de villancicos en algunos casos. Sin duda, era una noche bellísima e inolvidable en más de un sentido.

En el hogar de la familia Muto, tras una cena familiar rellena de anécdotas atrapantes relatadas por el abuelo Sugoroku, los comentarios gentiles de la madre de Yugi y las carcajadas de ambos adolescentes, los últimos se habían retirado a la sala, donde yacía el árbol de Navidad. No habían faltado las burlas amigables de Jonouchi hacia su amigo cuando notó que uno de los regalos para Yugi era de parte de Rebecca.

" _¿Y para cuando tu declaración hacia ella? Avísame para llevar la cámara ese día"._

Por supuesto, Yugi había enrojecido de la vergüenza. Incluso el faraón podía asegurar que hasta la raíz de su cabello había enrojecido. Por suerte, aquella broma solo perduró unos minutos antes de que el pobre tricolor se desmayara.

Prosiguiendo, escuchando una musiquilla acorde a la festividad e hipnotizados por las luces de colores que parecían ejecutar una danza propia, se dedicaron a realizar la tradición que Jonouchi tuvo alguna vez en su niñez y que el paso del tiempo y el distanciamiento familiar comenzaban a sepultar en el olvido: leer un cuento navideño, acompañados de un plato de galletas de jengibre hechas por ellos mismos. El relato escogido: el famoso cuento tradicional de Charles Dickens: Cuento de Navidad.

\- ¡Vaya! – soltó Yugi mientras se acercaba al desenlace – Hace mucho que no leía esta historia. No recordaba que Scrooge fuera tan egoísta y avaro.

\- Shizuka solía decir eso cada vez que leíamos ese cuento – sonrió Jonouchi con nostalgia.

\- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Yugi con inocencia a lo que su amigo asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Aunque ahora yo solo me pregunto una cosa – prosiguió el rubio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber su amigo.

\- ¡¿Cuándo demonios esos fantasmas van a ir a visitar al cretino de Kaiba?! – exclamó Jonouchi fingiendo un berrinche infantil.

" _La verdad, ya me estaba preguntando lo mismo"_ intervino mentalmente el faraón, haciendo eco en la cabeza de Yugi, quien solo se echó a reír ante la desconocida complicidad de sus dos mejores amigos.

\- Mou Hitori no Boku piensa lo mismo – comentó Yugi aún riendo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Incluso el faraón me apoya esta vez – aseguró Jonouchi con cierta arrogancia.

Ambos continuaron riendo ante el imaginario escenario de tres espíritus acosando y persiguiendo a Kaiba con respecto al pasado, presente y futuro. Porque si eran honestos, buena falta que le hacía a ese sujeto una lección de vida.

Inesperadamente, el celular que le había costado meses de trabajo a Jonouchi, vibró ante el aviso de un mensaje entrante.

\- Yugi, espérame un momento – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y se apartaba un poco para ver su celular. Tenía un mensaje… de Shizuka Kawai, su hermana menor.

" _Oni-chan:_

 _Solo quería decirte que lamento no poder estar esta noche contigo, celebrando la Navidad y leyendo esas historias que tanto nos gustaban de niños. Aun así, para compensarlo llegaré mañana al amanecer a Ciudad Domino. Porque la persona con quien más anhelo celebrar esta fecha, es contigo._

 _Te quiero, Oni-chan"_

Cuando el mensaje acabó de ser leído, el reloj marcó la medianoche, resonando las doce campanadas que indicaban el inicio del 25 de diciembre. Aquel mensaje, había sido el primer milagro y regalo que Jonouchi recibía esa noche, lo que fue suficiente como para hacerlo derramar lágrimas de felicidad, consternando sin querer a su amigo.

\- Jonouchi-kun – se acercó Yugi a este – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Yugi – el rubio intentó secar sus lágrimas – ¿Recuerdas… que el día que nos reconciliamos, me dijiste que todo era posible en esta vida?

\- Lo recuerdo – asintió Yugi.

\- No te equivocabas, viejo – habló con la voz rota – Jamás te equivocaste.

Antes de que Yugi le exigiera una explicación tanto por sus palabras como por sus lágrimas, Katsuya le enseñó el mensaje que le había enviado su hermana. El tricolor sonrío con los ojos brillantes al ver el mayor anhelo de su mejor amigo se había cumplido.

\- Me siento feliz por ti, Jonouchi-kun – respondió Yugi con la voz ahogada.

\- Gracias por obligarme a no perder la esperanza, amigo – agradeció Jonouchi apoyando sus manos en los hombros del tricolor.

Aquella instancia que nada ni nadie podría empañar de tristeza era observada por el espíritu del rompecabezas, el faraón, Yami, El otro Yugi… cualquiera que fuese su nombre para reconocerlo. Sonrío apenas, sintiendo por dentro un profundo alivio y una gran alegría al ver que su aibou, finalmente había recuperado su sonrisa y su amistad con Katsuya Jonouchi.

 **Y eso es todo de momento mis amados lectores.**

 **Este one-shot me tomó bastante tiempo poder crearlo. Había cosas que cambiaba, quitaba, agregaba, volvía a cambiar, etc. Espero que les haya gustado y que recuerden que los amigos también son parte de nuestra familia. Dedico este fic a todos aquellos cuya Navidad transcurrió alejada de sus seres queridos. Que no pierdan la esperanza de volver a verlos.**

 **Además, este one-shot se lo dedico con el alma a** _Linky Iwakura_ **. Amiga hermosa, agradezco con el corazón tu amistad tan maravillosa que me ha inspirado a continuar con mi labor de fanficker y escritora. ¡Te quiero con el alma, amiga! Y sin importar la distancia física que nos separa, siempre te apoyaré en todo. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Y a los demás… ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
